List of SMV Members
(In Chronological Order) THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS. Change at will if you can think of something better. Also, one of the strict requirements is that you MUST PLAY DOTA/DOTA2. Those that mooch off SMV Headquarters on Windows Live Messenger have been strike throughed. ''' Eric 'AbKing' 'qaplwsok1' Yeti 2nd gen On paper, qaplwsok1 is the leader of SMV, having created the msn group that lasts till this very day. Andy 'Ice Frost Lord aka 'Ice Queen', 'Cobra', 'Hysteria', 'Unfazed', 'Princess Awesome', 'Paragon', 'PMSxD', 'Ando' LuunaMoonfang 1st Gen One of the 3 Masters of Dota. Ice Frost Lord is an active member of the SMV community, most well known for his scathing condescension. Ice Frost Lord is a highly versatile player that can play any role effectively. He is most dangerous when in the 2 or 3 role as a ganker, but can also farm and support well. Many times, he has turned the tide of battle single-handedly, outfarming the enemy team and carrying his team to victory. William 'partypooper' 'PMS ' guinZhao'scytheofvyse 2nd gen Dis guy is a partypooper that uninstalled dota2. He should be '''burned at the stake. Alice 'Athy' 'Pynkbunny' 'PMS^^' Linkenssphere 2nd gen One of the founding members of PMS and then SMV. Athy has led the charge for female gamers, already managing to recruit 1 other female. In terms of skill level, Athy can be considered just behind the Masters of Dota due to her years of experience and variety of heroes played. Athy is most comfortable in the hard-lane, and is suited to playing the 3 or 4 role. However, she can also play 2 or even 1 if there is no one else available. This was seen with her recent 300+ cs as Nature's Prophet. Leo 'crazysheep' Huangker LOL, i repeat, change at will ^ ;D 3rd gen Leo is one of the more recent additions to SMV, having an on and off relationship with the group due to other commitments. However, he is now an integral part of the community. Kevin 'McNuts' Yunero 1st gen Another of the 3 Masters of Dota. McNuts can be considered the pioneer of dota for ruse12, bringing dota to the scene all the way back in 2008. In fact, another of the current Dota Masters, Ice Frost Lord, was introduced and mentored by McNuts himself in his early years. While their skill levels have evened up over the years, McNuts can still stamp his authority on any game. This ancient being from pre-1st gen is worthy of respect and praise. McNuts is suited to playing a 4 or 5 role, but can easily slip into any role if need be. Aaron 'Altitude' daGong Unknown Not much is known about the earlier days of this ex-baulko, apart from his tendency to break jaws when infuriated. After converting to ruseCumbo, he has quickly risen up the ranks, and is now one of the Masters of Dota. Altitude is considered the mid-lane specialist. Altitude is most suited to playing a 2 role, but can also play 1 if situation demands. His 3,4 and 5 are also ok relative to the rest of SMV as befits a Master of Dota. Alex 'thanatoseros' 2nd gen Richard 'neku104' Sheva'sguard 2nd gen Tancred 'soma_cruz' 2nd gen Sidney 3rd gen Geoffrey 'raxor' 2nd gen Ben 'stirfry' 2nd gen James Jiango'sdrumofendurance 3rd gen Claudia 3rd gen Andrew Mon 3rd gen Ivan Leung 3rd gen Category:List